


Erotica

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Porn, Castiel Writes Porn, Crack, M/M, Porn, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel tries his hand at writing erotica, and Dean is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica

_I can do this,_ Castiel thinks to himself as he settles his fingers over the keyboard, brows furrowed in concentration. “I can do this,” he repeats aloud.

 

“I’d love to see you try,” Dean snickers from somewhere behind him. Not for the first time, Castiel regrets asking his future mate to accompany him on his adventures in writing erotica.

 

_The powerful angel lies down on top of the manly hunter. “Prepare to be ravished,” he whispers as he covers his mate’s lips._

 

“It’s not horrible,” Dean comments. “Not good, but not bad.”

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel replies, encouraged.

 

_The rebellious angel removes the muscular man’s clothes and smiles down at him. “Please do not be alarmed. This will only hurt a little.”_

 

“Dude,” Dean says, slightly disapprovingly.

 

“Be calm, Dean. I know that you often became impatient during this stage of copulation in past sexual encounters, which is why I endeavored to make it brief.”

 

Dean chuckles and Castiel sees him shake his head from the corner of his eye.

 

_The beautiful angel_ – this earns him another “Dude,” but Castiel chooses to ignore it - _quickly lubricates his mate’s anus, then inserts his genitalia into the loosened orifice._

 

“ **Dude**.”

 

_First the glans, then the shaft, then the testicles disappear into the human’s colon._

 

“Seriously?”

 

_Tearfully, the human looks up at his shining angel. “I am in love with you. Please make me orgasm.” With those words, the man ejaculates. The angel follows shortly after, using his penis to inject grace-enhanced semen into the human’s body cavity._

“I changed my mind. You’re going to die a virgin.”

 

_“I love you as well. Now we will be bound to each other for eternity. Thank you for the intercourse. Good night.”_

“...”

 

“Were my efforts satisfactory, Dean?”

 

“I’m going to go get very, _very_ drunk, and with any luck, I won’t remember this in the morning.”


End file.
